La Persona Indicada
by kya-kuch
Summary: Hace dieciocho años, Ishida y sus amigos sacrificaron una felicidad única para que todos pudieran vivir en paz. Lo que él sacrificó fue el amor a Orihime Inoue, a quien vio casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki y tener un hijo, que ahora demuestra un profundo interés en Uryu, y más importante, es igual a la mujer que ama. Kazui/Ishida, IchirRuki.


La siesta de media tarde de Uryu es interrumpida por una llamada.

— ¿Diga? — ¿Será del hospital? Se frota un ojo por debajo de las gafas. Se volvió a quedar dormido con ellas puestas.

—Ishida-kun, ¿te desperté? —Se lamenta la Kurosaki, no pensó en las posibilidades antes de marcar.

—No te preocupes, Ino... Kurosaki-san, ya era mi hora de despertar. —Toma el reloj de la mesita. Mentira—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Oh, Ishida-kun, me sentiría mal si no preguntara primero, ¿cómo estás? ¿El trabajo te trata bien?

—Yo estoy bien, tengo turno de noche, así que tomaba una pequeña siesta para ahorrar energía. ¿Cómo está Kazui?

Kazui es el único hijo del matrimonio de Ichigo Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue. Actualmente cuenta con quince años, la misma edad con la que contaba su padre cuando empezó a causar problemas. Por alguna razón, esperaba que no siguiera los mismos pasos, pero siendo su hijo y amigo de la hija de Kuchiki, debió imaginarse que sí. Uryu no lo ha visto tantas veces como para conocerlo bien, aún así sabe que es un muchacho activo que se la pasa de un lado a otro. Una sonrisa queda se asoma a sus labios. Es igual a su mamá.

Quien creería que después de dieciocho años no ha superado su enamoramiento con ella.

—De hecho es de él de quien quería hablarte, Ishida-kun. —La mujer enrolla el cable del teléfono en su dedo, mordisqueando su boca—. Amaneció con una fiebre muy alta, la garganta le duele, se la veo algo roja.

— ¿Qué te dijo Kurosaki que tiene?

—Kurosaki-kun no está, tiene turno en el hospital. Debe estar muy ocupado, no quiero molestarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de su padre? El señor Kurosaki es doctor, ¿no?

—El señor Isshin... Salió, muy temprano, sí. No ha regresado, y necesito el diagnóstico de un profesional.

—Bueno, ¿podrías decirme los demás síntomas?

—En realidad, preferiría que vinieras, Ishida-kun. —Dice con rapidez. —Ya sabes, soy medio atolondrada —Suelta una risita boba y se da golpecitos en la cabeza—, podría perderme algo y hacer que me des un mal diagnóstico.

—Creo que podría darme una vuelta por allá antes de mi turno en el hospital. —Vacila. No debería ir a la casa de Kurosaki, pero como es ella quien se lo está pidiendo.

— ¡Estupendo! Quiero decir, no sabes cuánto me alivia, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Llegarás pronto?

—Sí, sólo dejame tomar una ducha y estaré ahí lo antes posible. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Ishida-kun, gracias de nuevo.

*. *. *

— ¡Ishida-kun! —La mujer que ama le abre la puerta, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa. —Bienvenido, adelante, pasa. Ha pasado un tiempo, me hace tan feliz verte.

—Digo lo mismo. —Se adentra en su casa, arreglándose las gafas para ocultar un rubor. — ¿Dónde está el paciente?

—Él, mm, está en la sala de estar, vamos. —Ella lo guía, entrelazando sus brazos.

Sin embargo, el panorama es diferente allá.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Grita un Kazui totalmente sano. Está de pie detrás de la mesa familiar, encima hay sushi, platillos de salsa, un pastel de cumpleaños, bebida, y... ¿Es eso estofado de caballa? Su favorito.

— ¿Qué... Es esto? —Sale de su estupor. Sí, es su cumpleaños, pero no planeaba celebrarlo este año.

—Sé que no deberíamos, Ishida-kun —Se apura en explicar la de pelo naranja—, pero hace mucho que celebramos tu cumpleaños juntos. Hice que Kurosaki-kun averiguara tu horario, y con Kazui preparamos esto para ti. Espero que no te moleste. —Orihime toca su antebrazo, preocupada.

Uryu parpadea y mira la cena especial, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El adolescente rodea la mesa hacia él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida-san. —Kazui topa su mirada aniñada con la del doctor. — ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Puedo servirle un plato?

Sonríe de una manera que es idéntica a su madre, un gesto pintado de infantil dulzura e inocencia. No puede molestarse con ellos.

—Sí —Corre una de las sillas y se sienta. —Por favor.

—Mamá, toma asiento, yo me encargo de servir, no te preocupes.

— ¡Oh! De acuerdo. —La mujer obedece a toda prisa, pasándole el plato de Uryu. — ¿Está bien el número, Ishida-kun?

Hay una vela grande sobre el pastel, con el número treinta y cinco. Lo hace sentir viejo.

—Sí, está bien, tenemos la misma edad, ¿recuerdas?

—Es cierto.

El chico echa estofado en su plato hondo y se lo devuelve.

—Aquí tiene, Ishida-san.

—Gracias, Kazui. —Se prepara para comer, cuando un pensamiento lo frena. — ¿Tú cocinaste, Kurosaki-san?

—Oh, no. Kazui-chan lo hizo. —Orihime se muestra orgullosa—. Su tía Yuzu le ha estado enseñando, quiso aprender especialmente para ti.

—Mamá. —Le suplica en voz baja su hijo, los colores se le están subiendo a la cara.

— ¿De verdad? —El azabache prueba la comida y hace un ruido de gusto, está delicioso. Bien sazonado, sin sabores extraños. —Pues te felicito, Kazui-chan, tienes talento para esto. Y te agradezco el detalle, eres un chico muy considerado.

Él alza la comisura de la boca, y está sorprendido de verlo enrojecer de manera intensa.


End file.
